Advanced
by Allisonwild101
Summary: "We're going to have to tell them sometime and maybe they might help us" "How can I ask them to help me control a gift when I can't even control it myself?" "You just need to believe me alright " When secrets get out of control protecting lives is the last thing on your agenda. Will have romance but not to sappy and alot of action and surprises but you need to read to find them out
1. Chapter 1

"What?!" I exclaimed looking at my father shocked.

He sighed tiredly and said "look I know that you don't like this but you need to actually start school and meet people instead of being home schooled for the rest of your life and also, you know I can't afford it anymore."

I knew my dad was right but I didn't want it to be true, I honestly hated school when I was a kid because I was bullied.

I had Asthma when I was little making it hard for me to hang with other kids.

I was always in the nurses office while others played outside during recesse or lunch.

That's why kids called me wierd and bullied me and beat me up as if I was their punching bag.

Ever since then I've been home schooled by my aunt but she moved to New York so my father paid for tutoring but now we're broke so he can't pay for one anymore.

I knew I couldn't complain any further in the matter so I just nodded and said "alright. I'll go, when does it start? " He hugged me tightly and said "you'll start school in two days alright"

"Alright dad" I said as I released him from the hug and left the house.

We lived near the outskirts of town in Mission Creek forest which is a beautiful forest filled with trees, rivers, and animals.

It's absolutely breathtaking, especially when the sun comes out after a rainstorm.

Our house is a modern day mostly window kind of house.

There's a huge window by every corner of the house as If they were walls and some parts of the house were mostly made of oak wood like in twilight but much less gloomy.

I usually walk out here to clear my mind of life and all the problems that usually get me down.

I haven't been in the city since I was young so this will be an experience of a lifetime.

Maybe being locked away from the world wasn't such a good thing but I didn't have a choice.

Being bullied wasn't one of the reasons why I wanted to be home schooled.

Nobody knew this but I was born with a gift over the mind.

I could make anyone see what I want them to see, I can move anything with my mind, time warp, and also read minds.

That's all great but any gift like mine has consequences. I can only go back in time and when I do I either get a nosebleed, cough, or I get extremely dizzy.

Otherwise than that everything was perfect except for the fact that these government goons are after me.

My father isn't really my father, he adopted me by the age of 4 around the same time I changed my name and practically my whole life.

The government thought of me as a weapon or a talent that I can use against or for humanity.

In less then a second I could make a building appear right before my eyes with my telekinesis.

I can influence the mind to make them see anything that I wanted them to see practically blinding them.

That is a few of the reasons of why I went into hiding but the main one was that an old friend of mine convinced me to.

His family doesn't know about me nor him.

What I mean by 'nor him' is that this old friend of mine is like me only that he can Geo leap, levitate, also he can electrify a person with one jolt of electricity (or lighting)

We're like a super hero duo except for the capes, costumes and all.

I'm going to the same school he is but I'm frightened.

School shouldn't be that bad since I hope people have matured enough not to bully people but who am I kidding, it's high school!

He tells me it's going to be a great experience, except for the amount of homework they give and their principal but I won't mind as much.

Now I know your wondering who this old friend is so I'll tell you his name, his name is Leo Dooley.

* * *

"Well this is it, I'm finally talking to myself" I whispered looking in the bathroom mirror at myself.

I was wearing black Jordans, hot pink jean leggings, black t-shirt, and over the t-shirt was a purple cardigan that matched my purple hair streak.

My hair was in a side braid letting a few strands out of my light brown hair.

"Look Raven, you look fine so just get out of your house and go to school" I mumbled to myself grabbing my one sided strap black bag, the keys to my motorcycle, and left.

"Bye Raven! Have a nice day at school" Yelled my Dad as I ran out the door.

Jumping on my bike I looked back at my beautiful home before starting the bike and driving away.

Riding my bike through the woods gave me this sence of freedom of being alone and I honestly loved it.

Soon I reached the exit of the woods and started seeing homes, well actually mansions out of every corner and it made me feel very uncomfortable but I kept driving.

I finally reached town and I suddenly got this weird excited feeling of being in a town full of people.

Maybe, just maybe, this won't be such a bad idea af


	2. Hello again

"This was a bad idea" I mumbled to myself as I sat in the principals office and the worst part is that I actually know who the principal is.

This is my dad's younger sister Terry, Cherry, Perry making her my aunt but not by blood thankfully.

She is extremely scary but if you really get to know her she's like a little kid who just wants attention.

I was in her office since she was getting my schedule and making small talk since she (surprising) trust me the most.

"So then Mr. Whiskers suddenly pounced on the dog and pretty soon the dog was in the vet's for 3 whole weeks afraid to find Mr. Whiskers there again" Aunt Terry reminisced and laughed.

I thought it was sad but I laughed anyway to make her happy.

"So here's your schedule and now I'm going to ask two of my students to show you around" she said walking out of her office and into the hallway.

Knowing Terry, she wasn't going to ask but force two students and most likely be the same two kids that showed my annoying cousin around here.

I hid behind the office door listening to what was going on outside so I wouldn't get caught.

"Again" I heard a girl groan, probably a 17 year old.

"Do we have to? I mean last time we did it we ended up maids for a bratty 13 year old girl" I heard a boy complain, probably a 15 or 16 year old.

"Oh suck it up. And trust me, she isn't like my other niece and has been home schooled for her whole life so she's different and it's not like you have a choice" I heard my aunt Terry say.

I heard two sighs of annoyance and before they said anything else I walked out of her office and shrieked "look! A rat!"

Aunt Terry looked around the hallway as everyone else ran off panicked.

"Where?! Oh I'll get you, you rodent!" She yelled running through the halls and disappeared around the corner as I maintained a laugh.

The two teens looked at me shocked as if I committed a crime.

"No, thank you for saving you from utter responsibility of taking care of another teen. I am utterly offended" I exaggerated dramatically trying to not fall down laughing.

The two teens started laughing with me and we couldn't stop.

"Thanks for saving us" said the brunette girl recovering from her laughing fit.

"Yeah thanks. What's your name? I haven't seen you around here before? " Asked the brunette boy.

I sighed sadly and said "if I told you, you might end up maids to a bratty teen"

They both looked at me questioningly then scared when they heard Aunt Terry run into the hallway tired.

"This close to catching the rodent. Oh I see you two have met my niece, Raven stone. Raven these are two of my students, Bree and Chase."

I turned away and tucked my hair behind my ear activating my mind reading power.

There were so many voices but I finally connected with (I think his name was Chase) Chase's mind.

_I can't believe we have to take care of a spoiled brat again_

_Hey! _

"Who's there?" Chase asked suddenly.

I couldn't believe it, how in the world could he hear my thoughts.

I mean I could hear his but he can't possibly hear my thoughts.

_Can you hear me?_

Suddenly he started hitting hitting his head with his palm as if trying to get me out of his head.

I looked at Bree and connected with her thoughts trying to see if it was only Chase who could hear my thoughts or also someone else.

_what's up with Chase? I should ask Mr. Davenport about it later if it's a glitch or something. _

_Who's Mr. Davenport? _

Bree looked around alarmed as if making sure she didn't just say that aloud.

That meant that I just communicated with someone with my mind meaning my mind reading evolved into mind communication.

I looked back at Bree and Chase who were currently looking around the area alarmed and I started getting worried for them so I said "Aunt Terry, I could show myself around if that's ok with you? Chase and Bree should head to class"

Aunt Terry looked at me questioningly but did as I suggested as Bree and Chase glanced at me and left.

After that wierd encounter I walked towards my locker and opened it finding a few text books as expected.

I took one out but it accidentally slipped out of my fingers and as I was going to grab it, it stayed in mid air with this blue aura around it.

"Thanks Leo" I said automatically and grabbed the text book as Leo came up to me smiling.

"You know I still can't believe I can do that" he said happily as I rolled my eyes when I suddenly remembered what happened earlier.

"I can mind communicate" I shrieked excitedly.

Leo looked at me as if I was hit on the head and asked "you sure you weren't just imagining things?"

I glared at him angrily and said "I'm not joking! It started when aunt Terry introduced me to these two teens, Bree and Chase I think, and I started reading their minds-"

"Wait?! Did you just say you read Bree and Chase's minds?" He cut me off panicked.

I nodded excitedly and continued "yes! I was reading their minds when suddenly I responded to one of their thoughts when they heard mine. It was as if I could have a conversation without talking. That was so cool"

Leo started shaking his head panicked and said " those are my step siblings"

"Ok it's not like their going to find out it was me" I said cocking an eyebrow at him.

He shook his head once again and said "no, you don't understand. If they found out it was you who did that-"

He cut off short mumbling everything as if expecting me to know it already so I placed some of my hair behind my ear and connected with Leo's mind.

_They would surely tell my step dad and then they'll know about us, and then the council will find out and kill them. They may be bionic but they aren't invincible. _

_Yeah I guess not. _

Leo looked at me shocked and asked "did you just-?"

I nodded uninterested and said "yes I just said something in your mind and I already knew your step siblings were bionic since your thoughts are loud but you didn't tell me who so that was annoying."

Leo nodded and said "look let's just not use our powers anywhere near them and I'll try to point them in a different direction"

"Point who in a different direction? " I heard a male voice ask.


	3. Meeting the enemy

**Hello people of fanfiction! It's Allie (Allisonwild101)! I need reviews please. I hate that all these people read a story yet not review so please do me a favor and review but no flames. Just constructive criticism please. Thanks!**

**AllAmericanslurp: thank you very much! You just made my day**

* * *

"Point who in a different direction? " I heard a male voice ask.

I turned towards the direction of the voice and saw a tall brunette boy, appearing to be 15.

"Um hi...?" I squeaked nervously fussing with my loose strands of hair.

I looked towards Leo again and glared at him as if to say 'do something'.

He glared back, looked at the brunette and said angrily "Hello Marcus. What are you doing here?"

I remember Marcus faintly but not like I've seen him before, more like had to hear Leo nag about how evil he was and how he was supposedly killed when he captured his siblings but he was created again.

This guy pretty much gives me the creeps whenever he cock's an eyebrow so him just talking to me would want to make me puke.

"So I've see you've made a new friend. Hi I'm Marcus, and you are?" He said cocking an eyebrow at me as Leo looked at me as if to say 'run'

"Raven. The name's Raven" Dang it!

"Nice to meet you Raven. Your new here right" he asked casually and he was staring to creep me out to the point where I wanted to complete disappear off the face of the earth.

"Yes she's new and we are going to leave you to your business. Good bye" said Leo as we walked away not saying a word afraid that if we did he would hear us.

"Not so fast Leo. She never said she wanted to leave" said Marcus as we both turned to look at him scared but I tried not to show it.

"I need to leave" I said suddenly and he looked at me shocked but then smiled creepily at me.

"Why do you need to leave? I mean there's so-" Marcus was suddenly cut off when a deep male voice said "leave them alone Marcus"

I turned around and saw a tall teenage boy around the age of 18 placing his hand on Leo's shoulder.

Thank you Adam

I heard Leo say but when I looked at Leo he didn't even open his mouth meaning it was his thoughts.

But how in the world was that his thoughts connected with mine when I didn't even activate it.

Something is not right and I'm going to have to figure it out somehow.

"alright I'll leave but I will be back soon. Bye princess" he waved off and left making me want to run.

"I...I should get to class. Bye Leo and Thanks Adam" I said grabbing my bag, closed my locker, and started running down the hall.

For some reason I feared him as if he would hurt me one day or someone I care about in the future but probably not.

I mean it's not like I could tell the future by just looking at a person right?

And anyway I don't have that gift nor can I even master the ability to do so.

I can only go to the past but it hurts my head to the point where I could practically faint or worse.

I'm over thinking about this, maybe Marcus isn't as bad as I thought.

Maybe he's a good guy but doesn't want to-

"ahhhhhh!"

I fell down to the floor clutching my head in pain with my heads in my knees as if in the fetal position.

It was as if something had struck the inside of my head like a brain freeze but worse.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked but I couldn't tell who it was since my arms were covering my face.

"Look at me Raven" they said with sincerity in their voice and I did as I was told.

I was met with brown eyes that had a hint of green surrounding the pupils.

I noticed my reflection in their eyes and saw my eyes red and puffy like I was crying.

"Oh...hi...uh Chase. Nothing is wrong with me so don't worry about it" I said trying to crack a smile but it ended up a grimace when my head started hurting again.

"Ow!" I shrieked in pain attempting to cover my head again but Chase grabbed my wrists to stop me from doing so.

"What hurts?" He asked as I grabbed his wrists as well and started to squeeze them as hard as I could.

Thankfully he didn't seem to mind.

"My head hurts like as if it was pushed over it's limit" I said when I suddenly realized why it hurts so much.

It's because I'm not use to this many thoughts being forced into my head.

"Probably your thinking too much" he suggested but it sounded like he was making fun of me.

"Yes because that's how migraines are creat - Ahhh!" I screamed closing my eyes tightly as I felt the tears spilling out of my eyes.

"I should probably take you to the nurse" he said lifting me up but I fell back down.

It's like my brain isn't functioning right because of all the thoughts being forced into my head.

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted up but I couldn't concentrate on anything at the moment.

In a few minutes I felt relief wash over me when something sharp enter my skin.

It took me a while but I finally opened my eyes and was met with sweet brown eyes and a warm smile.

"Hello Raven. Are you okay? The boy who brought you in said that your head was in excruciating pain" said Marie Thistle.

She may be an old woman but she's the oldest woman in the belimix council and also the wisest but she has to act like she doesn't remember anything before 1942 or else our cover is blown.

Her actual age is over 600 years old which is before the United States was formed.

I know many people who actually fought in the British revolution and the 11 year war.

It's pretty cool to actually meet these remarkable people who marked themselves in history but not alot of people share my passion.

"Yes Marie. I'm fine but what did you give me?" I asked as she sat down fiddling with the equipment.

"I gave you this special serum that will help you block out any unwanted thoughts but it's only temporary. Oh and that boy who brought you in is still waiting outside"

I nodded, got up from the nurses bed and walked out the door to where Chase was.

"Hey I wanted to thank you for bringing me in here but you know you didn't have to wait for me" I said grabbing my bag.

He stood up waiting there and said " I know it's just that I wanted to make sure that Ms. Thistle didn't kill you since she is really old"

I laughed at that, he thinks that she may be like 80 or 90 years old but he's so wrong and she's not stupid.

"Your not related to principal Terry aren't you?"

I walked out the door towards the empty hallway and said "yeah. I'm her adopted niece. As you can tell my last name is stone, not Perry."

He nodded as if putting the pieces together.

"You already have met Leo huh?"

I stopped right in my steps remembering how Leo and I met.

"Yeah we've known eachother for a long time. I should probably get to class about now" I said speed walking away.

* * *

Something just doesn't feel right at the moment.

This school just feels so unbalanced.

It's hard to explain but what I can say is that I'm not the only one who knows that.

Another belimix council member,Trent, can feel it as well.

I don't know if it's just natural or something but I can feel that this school year isn't going to be normal.

I asked Leo about it but he just says "it's high school! Nothing is never normal"

Still, I just can't shake off the feeling that something feels unsafe.

Maybe I'm being too paranoid.

"Yes, yes you are" I heard Leo say.

I looked over towards him and said "look just because you have your dad's read minds invention with you doesn't mean you have to use it on me"

He gave me this smooth and cool look and said "well you use your mind reading gift all the time on me yet I don't care"

He had a point there but it's not like I do it all the time-

"Yes you do" he suddenly said as I glared at him angrily.

"Get out of my head!" I whispered shouted as people passed by and looked at us oddly.

Leo and I were at the park walking around casually and since it was a Saturday we could be out here as long as we wanted or until 8.

"What if I don't want to. I mean your thoughts seem so interesting" he said walking away as I rolled my eyes and followed him.

"Yeah whatever" I said annoyed when I suddenly saw 3 figure's appear from the distance waving to us.

"We've got company" I said as Leo turned around and smiled sheepishly at them.

"Hey guys" said Leo as Adam, Bree and Chase caught up with us.


	4. I just saw you

**Hey it's me! I hope you like this chapter !**

"Hey hot stuff" I heard a blonde surfer hoot at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and kept walking in the hot sand.

I was currently at the beach just enjoying the feel of actually being here for the first time.

Leo sent me the directions to this place since Mission Creek is a big town and I haven't been here in years.

I'm wearing sunglasses, a blue bikini with matching blue shorts trying to get a slight tan.

Living inside all the time sure did keep me pale so a small tan wouldn't be so bad.

"Oh hey Raven? I didn't know you came to Mission beach?" I heard a female voice say behind me.

I turned around and saw Catlin with her hands on her hips looking mad at me.

She's the daughter of the belimix council's rule keeper and she's very stricked when it comes to rules.

I must have broken a rule or something but nothing major if her dad isn't here.

"Hey Catlin! Long time no se-"

"Oh save it Stone! You broke rule 183 section A, volume 2 of the belimix rule book. Exposing belimix birthmark located right on your bellybutton"

I looked down and saw the belimix sign.

It was a swirly image surrounding my bellybutton which is a shade lighter than my skin.

"No one's going to notice Catlin" I argued and started to turn away when she grabbed my arm and gave me this glared.

"I will talk to my father about this and when I do I-"

Catlin was suddenly cut off when I felt someone intertwined my hands with their's and say "hey Catlin. I hope you don't mind but Raven and I were just heading to the new sushi bar down by the pier. Would you like to join us?"

Catlin turned pale as if she saw a ghost and I had to hold in a laugh.

"No, that's fine! I'll just be on my way" she rushed and speed walked away.

When she was gone I looked over to my savior and said "Thanks Chase. You know I could handle her on my own. I mean it is Catlin"

Chase let go of my hand as we started walking towards the pier (which is pretty far away).

"Yeah I know but then again she is Catlin and pretty unpredictable" he said as we reached the sidewalk.

I laughed and responded "yes she is but nothing I can't handle"

We both laughed at that as everyone else stared at us like we were crazy.

"Well this is such a suprise!" I heard someone say and my heart stopped beating for a second.

I knew who it was but I was too afraid to say his name.

"Hello Marcus " Chase said angrily.

I knew they hated each other for many reasons but please don't go mad with your bionics in public.

I looked over at Marcus and glared at him angrily but he didn't care.

"Oh I see you two are heading somewhere. May I join you" he asked cocking an eyebrow at me as if saying 'do what I say'.

My breath caught my throat and I felt like I wanted to disappear but I stood my ground and kept on glaring at him.

"No you may not" said Chase grabbing my arm and pulling me away, when Marcus suddenly grabbed my other arm and said " shouldn't have said that"

Everything was suddenly a blur when I felt myself being lifted up and the breeze pick up.

"Well good thing we got rid of him. I need to speak to you" Marcus said forcefully putting me on the ground.

I looked around and noticed that we were still at the beach but a different part of it.

It was near the cliffs but still at the beach so we weren't so far which calmed me down a little.

I glared at him and yelled "What do you want with me?! Look Marcus-"

I stopped talking when he lifted me back in the air from my neck and growled "I know that you know about them and I'm just here to warn you that if you keep hanging around with them, especially Leo, then you will no longer have that little pretty face of yours"

I gasped in some air and put both my arms to where his wrists is and said "you can't make me"

I soon regretted it when pressure was suddenly applied to my neck making it hard to breath.

He smirked at me when I felt everything starting to slip away.

He threw me to the ground and pushed me into the water keeping my head under there and I couldn't breathe.

It made me panic and eventually I had to black out for a split second until I felt my head being lifted up.

"Breathe, just breathe." He whispered looking back to where Marcus was on the floor.

I felt so weak right now to the point where I wanted to sleep but I knew that if I did I wouldn't wake up.

Maybe I shouldn't have thought of that because that brought me into a frenzy and I started feeling as if I was going to have a panic attack.

Chase saw this and tried to calm me down when out of nowhere he was thrown towards the cliffs and that's when I knew I had to calm down.

"Leave him alone" I said, my voice raspy.

Marcus just smirked and said "make me princess"

He asked for it! You won't believe what happens when a belimix gets mad.

Their powers go into a crazy frenzy and are very powerful which is why he better run if he knows what's good for him.

I looked at the sand in the surrounding area and started to lift a thin sheet just enough to surround Marcus and also fast enough to the point where if he touched it there would be serious consequences.

He looked scared when I started getting up with my hand still in the air shaping the sand tornado.

I knew I should have stopped but I couldn't, I was so mad that my anger blocked out everything and I started sending Marcus scary thoughts about death, life, and some images of my life before I was adopted.

" Stop" I heard a faint voice say but at the moment I really didn't care but I should have.

My powers were using alot of my energy making me feel weak.

"Stop it Raven" I felt someone shake me and I did as I was told.

The sand fell to the ground as Marcus started standing up and super speeded away terrified.

I fell to my knees tired but everything was blocked away by my anger making the world silent to me.

He couldn't just force me to not hang out with them, especially Leo since he's the best friend I have ever had and probably the only friend I actually trust.

Now that Marcus knows my secret I need to be more aware of everything now and what he's capable of.

I opened me eyes and looked around the area and saw Chase next to me.

How could I forget that he saw the whole thing?!

What am I going to say?

What should I do? Call Leo! No, then he'll know about him too.


	5. Thank you

"Are you okay? What happened - I mean how did you do that?" Chase asked helping me up but I ended up back on the ground extremely dizzy.

I looked around the area trying to catch sight of any palm leaves or palm trees knowing if I did I could probably crush them and make it into a healing potion with my powers.

No palm trees in the area.

This means that I have to...call Leo.

There is no way I am going to ask Chase since he's under to much shock and I need that healing potion or I could be a vegetable for the rest of my life.

Not being able to do anything just freaks me out.

"Are you bionic or something because there is no way someone can do that out of the blu-"

"Call Leo fast and tell him it was a 358 situation" I cut him off as he set me down besides a rock.

He looked at me shocked but did as he was told and let me just say Chase's thoughts are extremely loud to miss.

He was thinking about how freaked out he was and confused that he couldn't find a bionic chip when he did an X - ray on me.

I wouldn't blame him, I would have been just as freaked out in this situation if I were him.

"Yeah just hurry up. She looks like she's about to pass out" he said kneeling down to my level moving some hair out of my face.

Once he hung up I said tiredly "I'll explain everything later but you have to promise not to tell anyone, please"

Chase nodded and right at that moment Leo came running here meaning he Geo leaped somewhere else.

"Sorry I'm late. I was practicing my levitation when you called and I was in a ru-" he stopped talking when he noticed that Chase was just starting at him shocked.

I looked at the two of them and they were just staring at eachother for what seemed like hours when I suddenly yelled "Leo do you have the healing potion"

That's when he finally exited his shocked state and said "Oh sorry. I already got it ready for you to...well eat."

He handed it to me as I made a disgusted face, opened the small jar, and ate the green stuff inside trying not to puke.

"God that's disgusting. Why couldn't it be mangoes" Leo complained looking at the drink.

"Ok now that this is all settled-what is going on" Chase asked panicked.

Leo and I just sat on the rock ,I was leaning on a few minutes ago when I power over loaded, taken back by Chase's sudden outburst.

I knew he was angry but he had to chill out before spike comes on a mad rampage.

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked him as Leo gulped loudly.

Chase looked at me as if I was crazy and practically shouted "Everything!"

I looked over at the horizon and noticed that the sun was setting and so did Leo.

We were both alarmed knowing once the sun is down the shadows would be in full attack mode.

Leo and I stood up walking over to Chase quickly as I said "we'll tell you everything at my place but right now we need to go. Leo, now!"

Leo nodded as he grabbed Chase's and my arms and disappeared before the first shadow even appeared.

We were now at my house and thankfully my dad was at a dinner party at the moment making me more comfortable about the situation.

"How did you do that?" Chase asked falling down on the couch while staring at us both.

"Wait a minute I have to change" I said looking down at my clothes and also running out of the room quickly changing into black sweats and a white sweatshirt.

Coming down to the living room I saw Leo avoiding eye contact with Chase as Chase glared at Leo but not angry.

It was with an emotion I couldn't comprehend but I ignored it.

"I'm back" I mumbled sitting in the love seat across from the two.

Chase still looked at Leo but this time he looked almost hurt to the point where he wouldn't trust him again.

"He couldn't tell you about us" I blurted out and they both looked at me but Leo looked scared and Chase almost angrily.

I continued on "Chase he couldn't tell you because if he did there would be horrible consequences that involve alot of pain to not just you but to us and we would be forced to leave Mission Creek for good"

Leo sighed and said " look, Raven and I aren't ordinary people. We're part of a group of people called the Belimix. We're like humans but we have the abilities to run faster than Bree, have strengths stronger than Adam, better eyesight, live longer, and it is pretty rare but some of us are even gifted meaning we have special talents that not alot of people can do"

Chase just sat there taking this in as I said "Leo can Geo leap, levitate, he also has, as he would like to call them, electric fingers. I can time warp, some sort of telekinesis, power over the mind and mind communication"

Chase's eyes went wide and asked " Wait! So on the first day of school when we first met, that voice in my head was you?"

I nodded admittedly and continued " yes but if you tell anyone we're in serious trouble. Not the your grounded trouble but the 'we are all going to die trouble'. You see there is this council called the Belimix council and they are very, and I mean very powerful people so we don't want to get on there nerves-"

Leo looked at me, cut me off, and asked "isn't there something else we could do. Like take him to Marie"

" Who's Marie? " Chase asked curiously as I answered automatically "Mrs. Thistle"

Chase stood up shocked and practically yelled a shocked 'what' but Leo and I didn't care since we were both already looking over books trying to find a loop hole in this.

"Can't you just erase my mind? " Asked Chase again but I shook my head meaning no when I was scanning the belimix rule book volume 5.

"I could just pretend this never happened" Chase said again defensively.

I groaned and told him "we can't do that. They will find out eventually so we are going to find a loophole so you can know about this world yet still be alive and be bionic in your world"

Chase almost fainted right on the spot when I practically told him about me knowing that he and his siblings were bionic.

"Don't worry, Leo didn't tell me. I just invaded his thoughts and found out on my own" I said proudly looking over volume 6 now as Leo groaned.

"There is something called invasion of privacy" Leo said as I just chuckled and replied "those rules don't apply to me"

After a while of looking through books (even Chase helped) we finally found a loophole, well more like an oath.

"Guys I found one" Leo said pointing at volume 35, number 586, section F.

It read 'if human finds out about the secret it must be out of total accident and had to happen for a reason. Once they have found out they must promise not to tell by giving them the oath of commitment placing them in a spellbinding trust between them and us'

I looked over at Leo and asked "isn't that oath dangerous or something. I mean if it wasn't out of good reason he could die"

We both looked over at Chase who seemed trying to find another loophole to this but we knew that there wasn't another way.

"We have to try" Leo responded trying to sound courageous.

I sighed loudly as we both walked over to Chase and said "you need to read the oath"

Hi


	6. I'm sorry

**Hey I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

"I have no choice do I?" Chase sighed defeatedly as Leo shook his head and I read over the oath and what we had to do to activate it.

"So basically what would happen if I didn't die. I mean after the oath is read and I passed then how would other belimix people know that I know" Asked Chase as Leo was outside setting up the setting for the oath to take place.

Thankfully we're on my land so the shadows won't come near us.

"Well you would be given this ring that would signify that you know and since you know it would give you some privileges that no other person could do. Don't ask what yet" I responded grabbing a bowl.

I kept on reading and that's when something caught my eye.

It said '2 locks of hair. One from the mortal, and the other from the belimix casting the oath. The belimix will be responsible for any action that is considered illegal and is therefore punished along with the mortal.'

I read it over and over again but no matter how many times I read it I couldn't believe that I have to basically be his guardian through anything.

It was like I was...well...MARRIED TO HIM!

You know what I'm over exaggerating again.

It's not like I am going to marry him so I'm fine.

I just need a piece of hair from Chase and myself.

"Hey Chase if you don't mind..." I began but didn't wait for an answer when I pulled out a bit of hair and walked away as he hissed in pain.

I put it in a small vile along with a strand of my hair and might I say our hair was starting to glow.

It was starting to mix together when...poof!

Red smoke started to go everywhere and in a few seconds the air was clearing away and all that was left was the vile and red liquid.

"Is it ready yet?" I shouted to Leo who was admiring his work.

He nodded coming back inside as Chase was looking over my shoulder observing how I was making the activation for the oath.

"We're done!" I said proudly heading outside while the two boys followed.

Chase looked extremely hesitate to do this but he didn't have a choice.

I know that if he passes this, that means that he could be one of the few dozen mortals who know about us.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and said supportively "you are going to pass. Just have a little faith"

Leo gave him a bro hug and said jokingly "I get to have your room right"

We all started laughing, but it soon ended and there was just silence.

"Let's get this over with" Chase mumbled getting into the circle surrounded by white candles.

I stood outside the circle as I held the book in hand as Leo stood next to Chase looking at me in worry.

Truth be told I was scared for his life, if he didn't make it.

What would we tell his family, his .

That he was at our house when he was hit by a car, choked to death, I don't know.

Let's just hope it doesn't come down to it.

" Ok Chase. I'm going to need you to place your right arm on the left side of your chest and your left hand up in the air. After you have done that I need you to repeat after me."

He nodded and did as I said.

I looked into his eyes and noticed that he was honestly scared even though on the outside he looked courageous.

I wanted to kill myself right there but I didn't, instead I read the oath letting my nails dig deep into the book but I didn't care.

I was scared since I have never done this before and I could tell that Leo was also as scared as I was.

Maybe even more since they are brothers and that's a bond no one can break no matter how hard you try.

I was almost done with the oath and let's just say I could tell everyone was starting to breath easier since Chase isn't dead...yet.

I shouldn't even be thinking like that.

I should be optimistic and keeping, not just my own, but everyone's hopes up.

"Now Leo, will you please pour the potion over Chase's right hand" I said as Chase lifted his right hand off the left side of his chest and out in mid air.

Leo looked hesitate but poured the potion over Chase's right hand and all our breath caught in our throats.

We all couldn't breathe at the moment as we just stared at his right hand when suddenly it started to glow.

We all looked relieved until suddenly Chase started screaming out in pain and fell to the ground, face down clutching his hand.

"Chase! " Leo and I both yelled and ran next to him trying to hold back tears.

"Chase! Chase, wake up. If this is a game it isn't funny" Yelled Leo as Chase layed there motionless on the ground.

I turned him over and I felt as if the world stood still at the moment.

He just stayed still on the ground not moving, not breathing, just still.

That's when Leo and I lost it and broke down in tears.

I may not have known him for long but I know that he didn't deserve this.

Leo held onto Chase's hand as I tried to place his hair in order but truth be told, my mind was in a frenzy.

I wanted to absolutely die and trust me that isn't the best feeling in the world.

"It's all my fault." I said suddenly, my voice cracking.

Leo looked at me and shook his head trying to say it wasn't but no words came out.

No words were needed to say that it was all my fault and no matter how many times Leo, or anybody, tells me that it wasn't my fault I will always blame myself for this.

"I'm so sorry Chase" I said as my voice cracking up to different levels.

"For what?" I heard him respond weakly and Leo and my head snapped up looking at him as if it couldn't be real.

Chase looked as if he hadn't slept in days but he was smiling happily.

Who wouldn't be after almost dying and your hand practically burning to the point where it could burn off yet still being alive.

"Your alive!" Shrieked Leo happily as I just sat there, my mouth agape but still smiling.

"Yeah I am. Now if you don't mind..." started Chase as he started to sit up groaning and that's when I saw the ring on his right index finger.

It was certainly not a red ring like I expected but a blue ring surrounded by silver and it was kind of glowing.

It looked like Leo's eye color but without the contacts.

"It's the same color as your eyes Leo" I said astounded.

Chase looked at me questioningly and said " you know what. I almost died today so I just want to go home if you don't mind"

He started standing up as Leo and I helped him since he is pretty weak at the moment.

"Bye guys" I said as the were standing next to each other and Geo leaped to their house.

At least he isn't dead, that's all that matters right now and I hope Marcus doesn't get even 3ft of me or tell anyone but I guess only one can hope.


	7. Coffee shop

"I'm so hungry" groaned Leo as we walked out of school.

Leo and I were heading to 'The Blend'.

The hottest Wi Fi free café in all the belimix relm and trust me, their food is legendary.

"Chill out alright. It's only a few minutes away" I said walking off of school grounds.

" But it's...so far away" he complained and I had to laugh at that.

"Can't you just super speed there yourself? " I heard Chase say behind us exiting school grounds as well.

I shook my head and said " That's against the rules. You can't expose who you are in a public area where people are around but only for certain situations"

Chase slightly flushed red in embarrassment in not knowing something for the first time, I think.

"So, where ya headed?" He asked us as we crossed the street near the flower shops.

"We are going to 'The Blend '. The hottest Wi Fi free café in all the belimix relm and their food is legendary" Leo stated.

See, I was right.

Its very sheek and we'll known making it popular.

"So I can't go?" Chase asked a little down since I knew he was hoping to find out more about us belimix ' s and our community.

"Yes you can since you have that ring you have unrestricted access to any belimix area no other mortal can go to" I responded as he cheered up a bit.

Leo grabbed our hands and yelled happily "well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Soon we were being pulled through the streets of Mission Creek at a fast pace but not extremely fast and for a scrawny boy he had extremely strong grip on Chase and I.

When we came to a stop I saw the most beautiful looking building(very antique might I add) in front of us with the sign that said 'The Blend' in silver cursive writing.

Chase looked at the building in awe and confusion.

" I've never seen this place here before and I know every place in Mission Creek like the back of my hand"

Leo and I smirked at eachother, then back to him and said in unison "we'll explain once we go inside"

Chase shook his head and said " That's just creepy"

Once we walked inside a waitress lead us 4 to our booth.

It was a very antique place with a lot of old stuff but it has the most advanced technology there is in this relm.

Everyone looked at us as we were walking to our booth but looked away immediately.

I knew they were staring at Chase since he is a mortal but it's still rude.

Once we sat down Leo (across from me) took the menu scanning every possible food item he could eat as Chase (besides me) examined every single area in the café.

"Oooooh. I'm getting the big boy double deluxe Sunday and an extra large coke" Leo said happily licking his lips.

I swear if he said he was actually hungry enough to eat a horse he would...well...eat a horse.

He may be a small boy but he sure has a huge appetite.

"So what are you going to get Chase? " I asked him as he snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look over at me.

"I'm not hungry" he said rushed getting back at the machine he was fawning over.

I rolled my eyes at his ridiculousness and removed the contacts from my eyes.

Leo did the same since the contacts do get very irritating sometimes.

His eyes were a glimmering blue and mine were a shining violet.

"Do you guys know what this-oh my god! What happened to your eyes" shrieked Chase but not loud enough to gain alot of attention.

"Shh! Please act like you've been here before" I hissed at him.

"I'm sorry ok, this is all just new to me, but what's up with the eyes. The last time I remember Leo had brown eyes, not blue" he argued back as Leo just sat there waiting for his food.

" Belimix ' s get a certain eye color when their born representing how their personality is. Leo is chilled most of the time so his eyes are blue. I'm 'mysterious' so my eyes are violet" I said placing quotations with my fingers on the word mysterious.

Chase looked at me questioningly and said "you don't seem mysterious"

Leo laughed out loud and said "you don't know her then"

"Here's your Sunday and soda Mr . Dooley" said the waiter placing down his order.

He looked around 17, and very handsome might I add.

Brown hair, blue eyes, biceps, triceps, you name it.

The waiter then looked over at me and clicked the bottom of the table as a computer came out.

"here's your computer Ms. Stone. When your done click the red button located right here or-" he paused for a second, took out a card and continued " call me if you need any assistance"

I thanked him and opened my computer as the waiter left.

Chase and Leo looked at me shocked as if a crime had been made.

"What was that?" Asked Chase as Leo started to smirk.

"That right there was a guy who had smooth moves"

I looked up at Leo and rolled my eyes "please that was so unoriginal and anyway I'm not interested"

Leo shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat his Sunday.

Chase on the other hand grabbed the card and stuffed it In his pocket.

I don't know why but I'm not going to question it.

I guess he thinks that it's another one of those advanced belimix inventions and wants to know more about it.

"So what are you searching for on the 'Relms net'" Asked Leo finishing 1/3 of his Sunday.

I didn't take my eyes off the screen when I responded "nothing to important"

Chase looked at us confused when Leo and I said in unison " belimix Internet"

He looked over my shoulder curiously and read aloud "Know "

Leo's eyes suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree and sat next to me squishing all of us in the same seat.

" Oooooh! Go on my account and check out my new post!" He said excitedly moving the computer towards him.

" Well since we're squished here I think we should at least have a conversation going on" Chase said.

I looked at our position and noticed that I was pressed against him, faced forward so we were both eye to eye as Leo took over most of the seat.

"Eh why not" I said casually leaning my head on his chest since it would get sore later if I kept looking up at him eye to eye.

His breath hitched and suddenly he started stuttering.

" Well - um - tell me about-uh..."

I started to giggle when I stopped abruptly.

I have never giggled in my life and I'm not going to start now!

"Why you didn't see this building before? Well belimix charmed this building for belimix eyes only and also people like you. No one can come in nore break it down since it is charmed. Many buildings are like that and most of them are pretty fascinating"

Chase looked at me as if saying to go on and I did.

"Belimix can live up to be 2,000 years old since they age slowly once they turn 18. We aren't like vampires since they aren't real but we do have some similarities like the running fast and having awesome strength."

"So what your saying is that there are people who have lived through the 11 year war and in the American Revolution and are still alive!" He asked astounded and I smiled.

I guess I found one person who shares my passion for history.

"Yeah. Trent was in the civil war for slave rights" I said proudly as his eyes widened.

" Trent? The one that bullies Leo everyday"

Leo laughed and said " yup! The bullying part is just an act. We're actually pretty good friends"

Chase's mouth was agape and he just stayed still as Leo was on the computer and I still layed my head on his chest.

His heart beat was beating at a steady yet comforting pace as his chest moved up and down at a slower rate almost perfectly.

It was warm and safe in his arms as if nothing could harm me but I guess you feel that way whenever your in a boy's arms.

I mean I feel safe all the time whenever I fell asleep in my dad's arms when I was younger so it must be it.

" Hey it's getting late. I think we should go home" Leo said standing up as I removed myself off of Chase immediately losing his warmth.

" Leo's right. Mr. Davenport might get worried that I missed training again" Chase said also standing up.

I nodded agreeing, paid, and we all left outside where the sun was setting.

" So you wanna race?" I asked Leo smirking.

Leo laughed and said "your on oh and the long way"

Chase looked at both of us as if to say 'what about me when I said "don't worry. You'll ride with me just hold on tight"

And soon we were off.

" You'll never beat me Raven! " Yelled Leo who was next to us.

Chase was riding piggyback style and since he's light I have no problem carrying him.

"I wouldn't count on it" I yelled back as we entered Mission Creek forest.

This was going to be one he'll of a ride.

Leo doesn't know the forest like I do so he better buckle up and prepare to lose.

As Leo took the trail Chase and I left into the rocky part of the woods.

it was a very beautiful place to be in but very tricky.

Everything just flew past us as the sun rays went through the trees making this place look enchanted.

Maybe that's why I'm so connected to these woods, because there's peace and beauty hidden here but only can be see if you look closely.

" Why did we leave Leo back there?!" Chase yelled making me wince.

"I'm taking a short cut but hold on because we are about to jump over a waterfall" I said as I saw the cliff nearing.

The waterfall was a steep mountain of water and the cliffs are very wide and very dangerous to jump over yet all the more thrilling.

I felt the adrenaline pump through my veins as the cliff became more easier to spot.

Chase tensed up when he saw the waterfall come into view and yelled " I don't think we should be doing thi-"

I cut him off when I was already at the edge, lifting myself off the ground and into mid air as we both yelled scared yet excited.

It was as if time was slowing down when we were in mid air and everything was just perfect.

The water was slow yet steady making a relaxing beat.

I looked down and I heard the patter of fish swimming and tree's in every corner surrounding the beautiful river.

" Wow" Chase and I whispered slowly in unison and amazement as birds flew right past us.

I breathed in deeply smelling the beautiful mountain air in my nose as the wind blew.

As the ground came into view I sighed sadly yet contently.

Once we touched ground I was back in reality and we continued to run until we reached billionaire mountain and I had to slow down a bit till I reached the gate of the Davenport household.

Chase jumped off my back and let's just say he looks tired but he had a slight smile on his face.

"That right there was amazing" he said breathless.

I smiled happy that I made him happy and for once I wanted to do it again.

Soon Leo came into view and the look on his face meant that he was confused and a little mad that we beat him.

Once he arrived he said tiredly "how did you beat me yet not come back tired"

Chase answered for me saying "we took a shortcut and it was epic"

I looked up and noticed that the sun was almost done setting so my dad might flip if I'm not home on time.

"Maybe we can talk tomorrow. I have to go so see you at school!"

In less than a second I was gone but I couldn't stop smiling the whole way home.


	8. Chapter 8

**A few days ago someone asked me when did all of this take place so to not confuse anyone it takes place in season 2 right before avalanche. Also as you can see romance is starting to brew up and yes you may use my character as long as you remember to say it belongs to me. The ship name I came up with is Chaven. Pretty cool huh oh and before I forget the next chapter will be out in a few days so don't worry. I might also change the picture or I might not so we'll see how it goes. **

**This is Allisonwild101 and I hope you enjoy your Tuesday**


	9. Avalanche with a twist

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I added a little Chaven...ok alot of Chaven so I hope you enjoy!**

** Also if you or an OC of yours that you just made up or is in your stories and you want it in my story Pm me or put it in the comment section. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

"I still don't get this" I mumbled to myself as I paced my room nervously.

A few minutes ago I was in the bathroom putting on makeup for my father's party this evening and I thought I looked fabulous with my hair curled perfectly, a little eyeliner and red lip balm with lip gloss, and I also had the perfect outfit to go with until something strange happened.

When I grabbed my beautiful white earrings my eyes clouded over and all I saw was a male figure in a snowstorm talking through a com set.

I recognized his voice and he sounded calm but the other people seemed panicked and I realized why when I heard rumbling and the male body covered in snow.

My eyes turned back to normal as I fell against the wall clutching my head in pain.

After that brain wave I ran over to one of my books I realized that it wasn't any ordinary blackout but a vision, a vision of the future.

I don't have that gift and even if I did I would know about it...right?

That's how I got here pacing back and forth in a panic.

Maybe it's just a mind game I'm playing on myself but what if it's real?

What if he's really in danger and something happens to him and no one else can get to him on time?

Maybe I should go and check it out just in case and anyway my dad wouldn't mind me missing one of his dinner party's right?

I mean it's just once and it's not like I have to go, there will be others.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the location of the ring and found out that it's in Antarctica .

Really Chase, why Antarctica!

Why not in Brazil huh!

It's tropical and nice!

I ran into my closet and put on a long sleeve shirt, a black jacket with matching black pants and combat boots.

Good thing they're both charmed and can withstand anything below 52 degrees.

Thank you magical belimix spells!

After I put everything together I called my dad and told him I can't make it.

When he asked why I lied about having to study and I guess he bought it because the next think I know I'm off.

I didn't even bother taking off my makeup or putting my hair in the hood since there are more important things.

On my way out I grabbed my satchel and ran out the door.

I would have called Leo but I can sence how busy he is since I tried connecting with him but all I heard was him freaking out about freezing his mom?

* * *

It took me a while but eventually I got there and don't ask how but I did.

It was freezing cold out here and I knew that I would probably freeze to death if I didn't seek shelter soon but I didn't care.

I wanted to find Chase first before I find shelter...actually screw the shelter itself I need to find Chase first before I freeze to death which is pretty soon so I have to find him now.

I have never been this scared other than that time when Chase almost died and now he's doing it again.

Why does he have to be so stupid, I mean sometimes I want to put him in a shielded area and keep him in there just to know that he's safe.

I know it sounds selfish but I sometimes feel the need to feel that way especially since he goes on these missions and I'm not there making sure he's ok.

I don't know what's wrong with me or if this is normal because I just - I don't know how or why I'm feeling this but sometimes I just want this feeling to go away.

God how I just wish to see him here ok and not dead or badly injured.

" Chase!" I called out trying to see through the thick snowstorm yet it's impossible.

"Chase! Can you hear me!" I yelled again as the wind started to speed up.

Suddenly I saw him walking and holding up a bag of rocks or something but I could care less about what's in that bag.

I yelled his name again running towards him ignoring the cold air hitting my face like a cold front.

He spun around and when he did I jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips.

I could tell he was taken back but I didn't care because he was safe.

I was on fire from that kiss and no matter how cold it was or was going to get I felt warm.

I backed out of the kiss and hugged him tightly whispering to him about not telling me that he was going on this mission alone is a huge mistake and that I was going to kill him if he ever did it again.

I held him tightly and he did too closing all space between us.

For the past few days we've been extremely close ever since I told him my secret.

I guess because the ring has emotional properties to it.

" Why are you here!" Chase yelled over the loud winds.

I backed up from the hug and yelled back "I had a vision of the future! I know it's impossible but I saw you here during an avalanche and I wanted to make sure that you were ok"

He had a look of worry and started to pull me back closer to him as the rumbling started and I knew what that meant.

I buried my head into the crook of his neck and let out a shaky breath as the snow consumed us

both.

* * *

" Raven, Raven" I heard someone call my name and I felt so far away yet I had to wake up.

I opened my eyes slowly and I was met with greenish hazel eyes staring down at me.

" Your ok" he said smiling but my head was all in a dizzy state.

What happened?

All I remember is something warm holding onto me and then bam I was knocked out cold.

"Where are we?" I asked trying to move but noticed that every movement I made through a shock throughout my body keeping me down.

"Don't move so much. We're in a small space surrounded by snow and you did blackout for a while"

I stayed still looking over my shoulder feeling exhausted and I wanted to go to sleep but I didn't.

I noticed the position we were in and he was on top of me and I was tucked under him face up.

I could tell that he struggled to stay above me and not crush me under his weight but he is going to have to give up sometime due to exhaustion.

"How long have we been here?" I asked.

"About 3 hours"

That's also another reason why I can't move.

My body is practically frozen!

I wish we would be rescued already, I can't stand staying in a small space.

Suddenly the top part of the tunnel started opening up and we both looked so relieved until I saw a man standing over us with an evil smirk showing upon his features.

"What are you doing here? " Asked Chase angrily.

The man chuckled and responded "I'm here to rescue my son...and apparently his girlfriend"

I am not his girlfriend!

Not yet anyway - wait what am I saying, that's beyond the point so let me get back to the point before I start ranting.

I was now all caught up and I was suddenly scared of this man who's name I don't want to mention.

In a few minutes we were both out and we had no choice but to follow him since we were scared of what he could do to us if we didn't listen.

The Charm I put on my jacket no longer worked so I was freezing cold, actually my charm wore off when I was knocked out so that can't be good.

Chase could sence that so he held me close to him for body heat but that wasn't enough for me.

I was still so cold and so tired that I didn't have the energy to go on but I tried to anyway.

Once we got to the tent I collapsed onto the ground when suddenly Chase grabbed me by the hips and held me up.

He placed me on the sleeping bag near the fire box and took off my jacket.

" You know she's very pretty. Can't wait till she's part of the family so I could probably-" I heard Douglas say when Chase cut him off angrily "don't get near her"

I opened my eyes slightly and winced in pain.

I was still so cold and I was so desperate to grab my jacket and put it on but it's wet so I just shivered.

Chase took off his and gave it to me and yet it was comfortably warm I still felt extremely cold.

"Would you like some soup" Douglas asked us holding up two blue cups "I went to cooking school in the 90's. It's Tuscan bean"

"Is it poison" Asked Chase pulling me up next to him so now I was leaning on his shoulder.

"Yes. I flew 1,000's of miles in a massive storm and risked my life in an avalanche to rescue you... so I could then poison you"

He may be the smartest person in the world but seriously Chase.

He gave us the bowl of soup and it was pretty good, also it relieved the burning in my throat.

" You make some pretty good soup for a diabolical maniac" he said rudely and I smacked his shoulder.

He gave me a look that meant 'what the hell' and I just glared back at him.

"You should try my quiche?"

"Yeah...Maybe some other time, we're leaving" he said picking me up from my waist but I winced in pain.

Douglas smirked at my inconvenience and suddenly there was a gleam in his eye and it gave me goosebumps.

"Suit yourselves but you and your girlfriend-"

I cut him off saying "Raven. The name's Raven"

His eyebrows rose and he said smirking again "Ooh feisty. I like that"

Chase held me tighter when he said that and though it hurt like hell I said nothing.

"Anyway as I was saying you and...Raven here might freeze to death and look at the state she's in. Would you really take her out and with that jacket"

"I'll make it" I said proudly trying to stand up straight but my legs started to burn and I desperately wanted to fall down but I didn't.

Chase looked at me and whispered concerned "I'm not letting you out like that"

" Might as well, the rescue team is going home without you. Those are their GPS signals" Douglas said showing us his tablet.

Adam and Bree were moving away from Chase's signal.

You've been stalking them?" I asked in disbelief clutching onto Chase.

Douglas must have noticed my discomfort and said in a not really but really creepy way " you call it stalking, I call it lovingly lurking in the shadows"

I rolled my eyes and mumbled to myself "I call it obsessed"

He must have heard me because he was glaring at me as Chase laughed lightly.

A few minutes had passed and I wasn't getting better which isn't good.

My body isn't use to the cold and even with this much heat my body is to weak to do anything.

I over used my powers when trying to get here that I think I worn them out.

That means that I'm not going to make it without the healing potion soon.

I tried standing up again but my body refused too.

I was currently laying down on the sleeping bag as Chase paced the room not letting me out of his line of eyesight.

Douglas on the other hand was enjoying this scene of Chase trying to think of something as I layed here weak and defenseless.

" So...what's on your agenda today? Build some bombs, take over a tiny country, steal some money from old ladies..." Chase said as if to start a conversation.

I so wanted to glare at him for being so rude but at the moment I can't do anything much.

"No! Well not in that order..." Douglas responded.

Was this guy serious?

"Oh come on! I'm not a bad guy!" He tried to reason but I knew it wouldn't work.

Chase turned around and walked towards him with a serious face and said "you trapped us in a dungeon and tried to make us into your bionic soldiers"

I was so going to kill this guy.

"Ok ok. So I might have over reacted with the whole abduction thing but I was never going to hurt anyone. I just wanted to get back at Donald" he said saying his brother's name in disgust.

I looked over at him and asked "when are you two ever going to grow up?"

Douglas looked over to me and practically shouted " I'll grow up when he grows up!"

I sat up ignoring the pain and was about to say something when Chase yelled angrily "don't yell at her! She had nothing to do with this"

Douglas turned back to Chase and said "Look, Chase, You and I have a lot more in common than you think. I know what it's like to be unappreciated. To have a sibling who always steals the spotlight. I know how hard it's been for you. And I can help."

Chase spat back at him and said "For the last time, I don't need your help."

Douglas suddenly had this look as if something was working and said proudly yet mischievously "What if I told you you could be stronger than Adam and faster than Bree. I can make it so that you have all three abilities. Speed, strength and intelligence."

"How." Chase asks curiously.

That's when I realized Douglas was winning, his plan was working and I couldn't let that happen.

Douglas continued "You were the third one. By the time I got to you, I knew how to build in capacity for upgrades. But my brother took you away before I could finish. Join me Chase. I can help you be all you were meant to be. Deviled egg?""

I tried to get up but I fell back down and no one even notice thankfully.

"But if I go with you, that means I'm abandoning my family." Chase said worried.

His family means to much to him so all he has to do is keep thinking about them, please don't let Douglas win.

"The same family that mocks you, and never gives you the credit you deserve, for anything!"Douglas yelled back scaring me a little.

I had to get up and stop him before anything happens and Chase please don't agree.

"What would I have to do?"

You've got to be kidding me.

That's when I stood up and raced over Chase's side defensively and said " he's not joining you."

Both of them looked at me surprised, then Douglas became angry but that didn't scare me.

Chase looked at Douglas sheepishly and said "I'll talk her into-"

I spun my head around, glared at him angrily and said "no"

Douglas walked up to me and threatened "and what are you going to do to stop me,"

I looked back at Chase and sent him a knowing smirk, then spun around and was about to hit when Chase came in front of me and pulled me away from him.

"What are you doing? " I asked him once we were sure Douglas couldn't hear us.

"Just trust me on this one ok?" He asked me.

I looked up into his eyes and noticed how confident he was.

I sighed in defeat, this boy had me wrapped around his little finger and was going to be the death of me.

"But...alright just promise me one thing?"

Chase looked at me questioningly and responded "anything"

I gave him a short kiss and whispered "promise me that I won't regret letting you take the lead"

He kissed me back for a while longer and said "I promise"

I kissed him again for a long time before Douglas said annoyed "Chase! Stop making out with your girlfriend and tell me if your in or not! This is getting very uncomfortable"

Chase broke out of the kiss and walked up to him as I held onto a cabinet trying to keep myself off the ground.

What do I have to do?" Chase asks him again crossing his arms.

Douglas smiled proudly as if he just won a prize and you have no idea how hard I wanted to slap that smile across his face

"I just need to upgrade your bionic chip. As you can see, I no longer have access to state of the art systems, so we'll have to use Donald's cyberdesk."

Chase smiled deviously and said "Yea, I guess we could sneak you into the lab. Mr. Davenport won't be there. It's Wednesday which means, something's getting waxed."

Is he really that hairy?

"He is hairy... He gets that from our mom. It's perfect, we'll be in and outta there before anyone knows we're there. What do ya say?" Douglas said as I mad a sour face.

I thought the woman wasn't suppose to be hairy.

"Alright Mr. Davenport. I'm in." Chase says while shaking that man's hand which I guess hasn't been washed since he has been here for a while.

"Super." He says as they both laugh evily and yes it did scare the living daylights out of me.

"If you want, you can call me Dad." Douglas suggested hopeful.

"No I'm good." Chase replies a little creeped out.

I would have been too if I was in his position.

* * *

Ow!" Douglas exclaims as he gets shocked by one of Mr. Davenport's inventions.

I chuckled at his stupidity but stopped abruptly when he glared at me.

"The download is almost finished." Chase says almost proudly.

I just want to connect with his mind and see what his plan is but I can't.

"3 more minutes and I can give you everything that Adam and Bree have, plus the capacity for more." Douglas says evily.

Well what do I expect, he is an evil scientist though I have never met one before I know that's how they usually act.

Suddenly I hear 's voice and I suddenly became scared.

Won't they freak out if they see Chase with someone oh wait I'm on the floor next to the cyberdesk so he won't see me, hopefully.

"Don't give up guys. There's still a chance we'll find him." says confidentially but I could tell he's scared.

When he caught sight of Chase his face lit up like a Christmas tree"Chase!"

"You're alive!" Bree exclaims smiling but it was soon wiped off her face when Douglas appeared behind Chase.

"Oh! It's evil uncle Daddy!" Adam says a little happy.

Though I wouldn't be surprised since he doesn't have much of a brain.

"Back away from him Chase." said sternly.

"It's too late Donald. He's with me now." Douglas replies placing an arm around Chase smiling.

"What?!" Shrieked as his siblings gave him the stare down.

"Chase, what's going on?" Bree asks still staring down Douglas.

I could tell she's hoping that this is all a dream and that it will end soon.

I've had that feeling before and trust me it isn't good.

"It's true. I've finally taken back what was stolen from me." Douglas says pulling Chase closer.

"Alright Big D. I know I'm not supposed to touch your stuff but you know how sometimes things happen and sometimes things happen when you really don't want them to happen and that just happens to be what just happened... upstairs." Leo yelled running out of the elevator unaware of Douglas' s presence.

pointed at Douglas and when Leo turned around he screamed like a little girl.

Once his screaming fit was over said sternly "Whatever you're up to Douglas, you're not going to get away with it."

The cyberdesk started to beep and that's when my stomach started to feel a little queasy.

"I just did. The download's finished. I now have the power to give Chase all three bionic abilities and now no one will be able to stop us! Hehheh." Douglas says proudly waving the USB around in mockery.

That's when Chase smirked and said "Actually, they can. That USB drive you're holding is useless."

I was so shocked of his plan that I wanted to slap him for not telling me but kiss him for being a genius.

"What? Well then what just took an hour and a half to download?" Douglas shouted pointing at the USB drive.

"A list of everything Adam has ever eaten." Chase replies proudly but Adam looked devastated.

"Not my Incredible Edibles!"

Douglas glared at Chase and yelled"You double-crossed me."

"Yea, Did ya really think I would betray my own family." Chase asked him backing away from Douglas and making sure not to step on me.

"Well it's always worked for me." Douglas answered as if stating the obvious.

Chase glared at him and said sternly "Even if you could offer me every ability there is, I would never go to your side. We're a team. And teams never quit on each other." "Alright. Ya got me. Hehhehhaha. Why don't ya say we just put all this behind us and get down to the business of healing this family. Am I right? Bring it in people, lets hug it out." He says opening his arms for a hug.

Adam walks over to him with open arms until puts his left hand up stopping him and said warningly "Adam"

Adam backs up frowning at him but doesn't say much.

"Well ya know what they say, if you can't join'em..." Douglas says and pulls out a ray gun while pulling me by the arm.

Everyone in the room gasped except for Chase who looked at me worried.

"Make one more move and I'll blast her" he shouted pointing it at me.

" Ow" I whispered as he put more pressure into my arm.

I looked over at Leo pleadingly but he just shrugged sadly.

"Let her go Douglas" ordered his brother but Douglas instead squeezed my arm on full force and that's when I screamed in pain.

Chase looked over at the fallen gadget and moved it with his telekinesis making Douglas fall and let me go as I scrambled away.

When he got back up he was about to shoot again until Chase grabbed the freeze ray and froze Douglas.

"Wow!" Leo said amazed, "You froze him. Now exactly how would someone go about unfreezing someone, cause it's not the button located here, here, here, here, here or... here."

Chase ignored his questions and looked back at .

"Mr. Davenport I'm really sorry. I know I should have warned you about Douglas. I just knew that if we could get him back here, we could trap him for good."

smiled proudly, patted him on the back and said "Good work Chase. You make a great double agent"

Chase smiled back until he realizes he needed to give him something and takes out a bag full of rocks and said "Oh, and I almost forgot. Here's your cytainium"

took it and started to chant something about money till he notices me on the ground and stops.

Suddenly everyone is starting at me till I say "look I was captured by this maniac when I went to go visit my grandfather in my private jet. So unless you want me calling the cops I suggest you help me up"

In a matter of seconds I'm picked up and placed on Mr . Davenport's cyberdesk as everyone left except for and Leo.

"So what happened? " asked me.

I had to create a lie of course so I replied relaxed "I was visiting my grandparents in Antarctica when this maniac kidnapped me. I was supposed to say goodbye them since I was coming back home to Mission Creek when he...you know... That's all I remember"

He seemed to have bought it but asked "What did you see?"

I looked over at Leo and said confidently "no. I just remembered being picked up and alot of pain"

looked at me suspiciously but left it that way and told Leo to take care of me till he came back.

" What were you thinking? " shrieked Leo once had left the lab.

I rolled my eyes and responded "I needed to protect Chase. I had a vision of the future, don't ask how, and the next thing you know I was there with him."

"Awe" I heard a robotic voice say.

I spun my head around and looked at the face on the wall.

"Eddie" I hissed.


	10. Memories part 1

**Enjoy! **

"Perfecto!" I said opening the oven letting my delicious jalapeños stuffed with cheese and bacon.

I was cooking this because

1. I was bored

2. I haven't been to school in 2 whole days!

I couldn't go because ever since the incident I've had Adam and Bree breathing down my back expecting me to tell someone.

Leo has come over but just after curfew and it was only for an hour or so before he left.

I also haven't seen Chase in so long that it's killing me.

Ever since I kissed him he hasn't seen me since and it's starting to worry me.

Was I really that bad of a kisser?

I mean did he liked me like the way I like him or is it just an act?

God why should I care!

He should come here when he wants to and not when I feel the need to see him.

"Oooooh hot hot hot" I shrieked when I took a bite of one jalapeños unconsciously.

"God it burns" I yelled again as I swallowed it whole.

I only cook when I'm nervous and eat when I'm thinking and it's a bad habit I wish I could get rid of.

Dad tells me that it's a gift that I should use during the holidays which is pretty soon.

Every year around Christmas my dad usually host's the biggest holiday party of all time on Christmas Day but he hasn't hosted one since 6th grade.

"Hot!" I yelled again when I took another bite.

I need to get away from these jalapeños now or else I'm going to burn a hole in my throat!

Are these...oh my god they're tears, I'm crying because of the heat.

Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring and I ran to go and open it as I swallowed the jalapeño full.

The tears were still in my eyes but I didn't care so I just

opened the door.

"Chase? What are you doing here?" I asked leaning against the doorframe, my voice cracking.

He noticed how I was crying but took it the wrong way and asked "well I was worried about you since you haven't come to school in a couple of days. Why are you crying? "

I wiped the tears away from my eyes and pulled him inside.

"I ate something hot" I responded sniffling.

He rolled his eyes as if he didn't believe me but didn't question it much.

Once he had a serious face on he took a step forward and asked " Ok I need to get this off my chest. Raven, during the Avalanche fiasco we kissed, more than once and honestly I can't get it off my mind. I tried deleting it from my memory vault but it didn't work and I think I'm falling for you. So answer me this Raven, do you feel the same way?"

My breath had caught in my throat and I stopped moving completely when he walked closer to me.

"Tell me when to stop" he said cupping my face and leaning in.

I wanted to faint right on the spot at his sudden act of bravery.

And also because this will be one of the first kisses we have without our lives on the line so it was pretty exiting yet nerve wrecking.

Is this what mom told be before she passed away, love is when you feel it not just in your heart but all over.

Maybe I should just back out but I don't want to so I'll not panic.

oh my god I'm panicking!

What if my breath taste bad or what if he doesn't like the way I kiss hi-

His lips were on mine in a matter of seconds and I know this sounds cheesy but all my worries and all my doubts just disappeared.

When he was backing out of the kiss I pulled him back in and we continued to kiss.

when we backed away to breathe I looked over at his face and my smile slipped off my face and turn into panic.

Chase's face was replaced with a man with blue eyes and a black hat smiling at me with a toothless grin.

He smiled evily as I backed away from him and my surroundings changed.

Instead of me being at home I was in a dungeon hallway surrounded by cages full of people.

I walked the hallway slowly looking at the helpless souls of people screaming for assistance.

Many of them tried to touch me and get a hold of me with their bony little fingers but I stayed away a certain distance.

"Raven! Raven help!" I heard a familiar voice yell and soon I was running the halls searching for that voice.

Something inside me immediately wanted me to find them and I didn't argue.

"Raven hurry. They're coming!"

That's when I stopped at a dead end and when I decided to turn around the hallway was gone.

There was just a hallway that leas to a room, the dungeons were gone and only that room stayed.

I walked slowly towards the room and carefully looked in the small window and saw a little girl with a boy who looked alot like her sat next to her helping her get comfortable.

People were surrounding the two taking some notes, most likely scientist.

They pulled out the little girl out of the room and in a few minutes the girl returned with bruises and cuts.

The little boy grabbed a hold of the girl and held her tight whispering "Raven it's ok. I'm here and I'll never leave you"

I backed up from the door in disbelief and slowly I started running into the mysterious never ending hallway when it ended once again with the same door like last time.

Looking through the window I saw a little boy who looked alot like Leo walk in with bruises and cuts.

The other little boy, and I guess me, helped him up and stop the bleeding.

"I'm Leo" he said shyly as the little boy and I looked at him.

The little boy said smiling "I'm Rick and this is my twin sister Raven."

That's when my tears were now on full action and I started to cry.

I looked back into the window and I saw the three get along with eachother when soon in a matter of seconds a man with wierd looking brown hair came in and tried to get us out but it didn't work.

He managed to get my brother out but after that Leo and I were still stuck here.

I knew the man tried to get Leo and I out but it didn't work so we were stuck here.

He did look vaguely familiar though, like I've seen him before.

I stepped away from the deer deep in thought when suddenly I felt someone breathe down my neck.

" Hello princess" I heard someone say as they placed their hand on my mouth and pull me away.

I tried to get them to leave me alone but no matter what I did nothing worked.

I just closed my eyes and let them take me.

* * *

Crash!

That's what I heard behind me but I couldn't do anything, move anything, or say anything but just stand there with a jalapeño in hand.

" Raven are you ok? Raven!" I heard someone yell but I just couldn't move nor say anything back.

Their voice was so far away and I couldn't concentrate on who it was sadly.

I felt my body being lifted up like if I was a board yet I don't know by who.

I was layed down carefully on the couch as they removed the jalapeño from my hand.

" What happened to her?"

"She must be in such a shocked state that she can't move. I don't know how but something must have scared her"

"How do we wake her up"

"I don't know. It may take days, weeks, months, even years"

I wanted to sit up and comfort the two of them but I couldn't so I just let some more tears fall.

I tried so hard to move my fingers but I couldn't.

I felt so useless that I just wanted to scream out and say "move it!"

In a matter of seconds I felt someone intertwined my hands with their's as my eyes clouded over.

It looked like someone was lost in a fog and was suddenly running through the woods.

It was Bree of course but she looked like she was in a panic and didn't know what to do.

Suddenly Marcus appeared and grabbed her before anything and he smirked.

"Guess she couldn't save you this time" he said before everything turned back to normal and I was suddenly sitting upright breathing deeply.

Leo and Chase noticed my sudden movement and looked so relieved.

" We were so worried about you since yo-" I cut Leo's talking by grabbing them by their shoulders and giving them both a hug while crying a bit.

" I love you guys you know that" I mumbled sobbing as they both returned the hug.

I could tell that they were confused but didn't question it.

I was now so confused about this, about everything and I don't even know who that man in the hat was but I have a feeling that I'll see him again sometime.

I don't know why Bree was in my vision anyway or what Marcus meant when he said 'she couldn't save you this time'

I just wish I knew what this all meant and what do I have to do.

That man who saved my brother, I've seen him before but I just can't place my finger on it at the moment.

I know it can't be my parents, their dead, it must be someone who's looking after me.

My step dad?

No he doesn't know about me being a belimix.

Tasha?

No she isn't a belimix but she did know about us once but that was a long time ago.

A time I wish never happened yet it did and I regret it to this day.


	11. Things that never were

" Where is it?" I mumbled walking around the neighborhood.

I was currently in the worst part of Mission Creek, Gecker.

This is one of the worst places in town to be at, especially around midnight, but I didn't care since I needed to find someone.

She was the only one who could help me with this problem and I had to ask her a few things even if it cost me a fortune.

She was a belimix elder until something happened and she was out casted during the belimix war when shadows and belimix's were divided.

She was a fortune teller or a time keeper as they say and of course she always asked for a price, I just don't know what she'll want but let's hope it's reasonable.

This neighborhood gives me the creeps, people smoking, children playing with knives, and teenagers hitting on every person they meet.

I would have called Leo or Chase to come but they were busy stopping a 'ghost' and if I did call them Leo would have come and be all older brother protective and Chase would have been trying to stop me.

I love Leo to death but he can be over protective of me sometimes but it just makes me feel as if my family were still here.

And Chase, well I'm not sure where our relationship is at right now so it would be awkward, for me anyway.

"Hey babe, why is a beautiful woman like you alone in the streets of Gecker? " Asked a teen boy, 18 I predict.

I looked over at him and noticed his annoying smirk playing across his face as his eyes had a different color.

One was red as the other dark blue and I shivered.

He was a shadow, like a vampire but with aging into the mix.

He noticed my shoulders stiffening and gave me a big, yet creepy goofy grin and said "babe no need to be scared, I won't bite"

I took a deep breath and asked "do you know where I could find Ms. Chateau?"

That's when he stiffened and breathed in deeply as I smirked.

He was nervous and it felt overpowering but that didn't get me the answer I needed at the moment.

"You're a belimix aren't you?" Asked the teenage boy walking up to me.

I removed one of my contacts revealing my bright violet eyes giving the boy an approval.

"Follow me" He gestured walking towards a huge old house about two or three blocks away.

I felt unsure about following him but did so, walking towards it trying to keep myself in check.

" So...what is a belimix doing out here in the streets of Gecker at night?" He asked me casually but I can sence that he's trying not to be seen by other shadows.

"Well I need to ask Ms. Chateau something" I responded running my hand through my hair.

It's a habit I developed yesterday since it helps relax me when something is on my mind and right now alot is on my mind.

"Well what do you need to ask her?" He questioned looking over to the old house.

He was nice for a shadow, maybe a little bit too nice.

" Why are you being so nice to me? " I questioned back looking at him.

He put his hands up in surrender and responded " ya got me. Truth is I don't think you belimix's are bad people and the great split was one of the worst ideas the council's ever had"

I was surprised at his response since not alot of people share that same idea he has.

He noticed how shocked I was but ignored it and said "now can you answer my question"

I bit my lip still not completely sure if I could trust him yet but he answered my question so now I must answer his.

"I have questions and she has answers. I know it may seem crazy but I feel like there's something I'm suppose to know."

He nodded agreeing as we finally got to the old house.

I looked over at him and said " Thanks. I owe you one"

He smiled wide and winked before disappearing into the night.

I breathed in deeply and was about to knock on the door when it suddenly creaked opened on it's own.

Probably the most scariest thing a normal person has seen but I'm not normal so I just walked inside.

The inside had this old Victorian look to it, red walls, wooden tables, you name it.

I was enchanted by the house that I didn't even notice an old woman with stitched up eyes, and a smile on her face.

" Why hello dear" she said scaring me a little.

I spun around and was shocked that she even knows I'm here.

" Hello? I'm-"

" ah Raven Stone. I've heard so much about you"

She turned around and started walking away into a huge living room where there was old chairs and table at every corner of the room.

I felt something wierd twist inside me, butterflies perhaps, I'm not sure.

" sit, sit" she insisted sitting on the antique chair across the room.

I sat down breathing in an out slowly smelling the air around me and all I smelled was flowers, specifically roses but I didn't mind.

" So your here because your worried" she asked breaking me from my thoughts.

I looked over at her and nodded furiously letting my brown curls bounce up and down.

Ms. Chateau ' s smile dropped when she stared at me or at least I think she was staring.

She has no eyes since they are stitched close but you never know.

I was about to say something when she held up her hand showing her palm which revealed a green eye that was staring at me.

Ms. Chateau looked confused but then scared and I was desperate to ask her about it but I had a feeling I had to stay quiet.

That's when she finally spoke " Raven Stone, your life is difficult, your still trying to find answers to questions you don't know. Your powers are growing fast and who knows when you'll uncover a new one. You come here to ask why and here's your answer, the future is not complete but in a puzzle, some are all here and some aren't but according to your past it shows that you have powers of the great unknown meaning I wouldn't know what they are till it happens"

"Can you tell me why I'm in danger and where can I find my brother" I asked her leaning towards her palm even though she's sitting across the room.

Her eyes looked up as if looking at something and then back to me looking concerned.

" Your in danger for many reasons, your powers, who you know and have contact with, and your best friend"

Leo?

What does this have to do with Leo!

"Your best friend is a storm maker. His lighting fingers are just the tip of the iceberg. His powers are as well developing and once he is old enough he'll be able to control the weather."

I just stared at her, breathing fast and shallow breaths as if she were having trouble breathing.

"Your life is in her hands" she said pointing at me when I didn't even know who this 'she' is.

Ms. Chateau continued " when she is created and born your life is in her hands. You two will be connected, her dreams will be yours and your feelings will be hers. Protect her but don't guard her, teach her and be there for when she needs it"

I was now confused, I still don't know who this she is but I have a feeling Ms. Chateau won't tell me anytime soon.

She still didn't answer one of my questions so I asked "What about my brother, where can I find him?"

Her eye looked up again and then back down at me.

" Your brother is confused, lost and alone, he is in a world where he doesn't belong. You must save him before she comes or else things that never were, will become"

The woman disappeared into dust right before my eyes making it my ticket to leave.

I ran out the door breathing hard and in a few seconds I left this side of town and ran towards the woods.

Who is this 'girl' and what did Ms. Chateau mean when she said that my brother was lost and didn't know where to go?

I came looking for answers but all I got was more questions and I can't go back there so I'm going to have to figure this out on my own.

Hopefully it won't be so hard, right?

* * *

"Wait! So you went to visit Ms. Chateau on your own!" Exclaimed Leo as we sat on the table in the middle of the hallway.

No one usually comes here since it's lunch unless an emergency happens which is rare.

"I don't think the people in Italy heard you. Can you say it louder" I said sarcastically drinking water.

Leo looked beyond pist off and shouted "Why didn't you tell me! I'm your best friend Raven and what's worst you talked to a shadow! In Gecker!"

I could understand where he's coming from but he should just chill out.

" Leo look I already went and came back without a scratch so please can I tell you what she told me" I said exasperated giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

He bit his lip in thought and said "Ok fine, tell me everything and I mean everything"

I nodded and said starting from the beginning "So she told me that my powers are increasing and that many people are after me because of what I'm capable of doing and also because of you"

Leo looked confused as I continued "your lightning fingers is at it's primary stage. Soon you'll be able to control the weather"

Leo looked down at his fingers and said in disbelief " no way"

I laughed lightly a little disappointed.

Leo noticed this and motioned me to continue so I did and said " Ms. Chateau told me that my life was in a girls hands and something about 'things that never were, will become' after she told me that if I don't find my brother he will try to harm this 'girl'."

Leo's eyes widened and said " Hold the phone! Who the hell is 'girl' and what does 'she' have to do with your brother?"

I shook my head as I ran my fingers through my hair frustrated.

" I don't know honestly. I wish I knew but I don't. After what she told me I don't want to get anyone involved. Maybe you should keep your distance ok"

Leo looked at me as if I was crazy and practically shouted " no I am not leaving you to face this alone and you can't make me "

I shook my head furiously as the tears fell from my eyes.

I didn't want to risk his life when his life is more meaningful than mine.

He has friends, family, people who actually care for him and me...my parents are dead, my brother is missing, and my life depends on a person I don't even know.

" Leo-" I started but he put his hands up silencing me.

" No Raven. I'm going to stick with you and if I asked Chase I'm sure he'll say the same. Your like my sister and I would never leave you in your time of need"

I smiled at him through watery eyes until something sunk in.

Chase would be involved and I couldn't, I shouldn't let him get into this mess no matter what happens, I don't want him to get hurt.

I think I'm falling for him and hard but I can't let Leo, nor Chase know that, especially in a situation like this.

Leo knew I was worried about Chase and said sincerely " don't worry about him so much and I'm pretty sure he over heard this whole conversation as we speak"

I smiled at Leo happily and said "Thanks Leo... and Chase, if your hearing our conversation please don't hide."

Leo and I continued to laugh because of course Chase was being watched by his siblings since the 'incident' though there is a chance he did hear.

"Well what are we going to do?" I asked him when I finished laughing.

Leo thought for a moment before saying " Oh! I could probably stay over at your place. Mom likes you because she has a 'good feeling' when she's near you. She doesn't know why though"

Leo looked a bit upset and I knew why.

I gave Leo a hug and said "you know you could tell her if you want to. She is your mother and according to belimix law if a belimix or the ring bearer wants to tell their families about us they could since they are practically the same blood"

Leo shook his head and responded patting my arm "no, I don't want her to get hurt...again"

I nodded understanding and stood up when the bell rang.

Leo stood up as well as we walked down the hall to our next class.

When I sat down I kept on thinking on this 'she' character and what did Ms. Chateau mean when she said that my life was in this mystery girls hands.

She did give me a clue though I just need to figure out what it means.

" Things that never were, will become..."

* * *

**What happened to Leo's mom that made her forget? Who's her brother? And who is this 'girl" Ms. Chateau was talking about? If you think you know don't tell anyone and pm me if you think it's right.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and if it's a little confusing well then good because it's suppose to be confusing. **

**This is Allisonwild101 and have a nice Wednesday**


	12. memories part 2

"Things that never were, will become..." Chase repeated after me slowly as we walked through the park.

It was Saturday of course and I was dreading Monday since a little vision happened and I saw Aunt Terry as a robot but that's not the point.

Chase and I were at the park since Leo forced us to talk to each other since he felt as if we were avoiding eachother, which is true on my part but I just didn't want to talk about the kiss so everytime he brought it up I changed the subject and now we were about what happened the night he battled a 'ghost'.

He pretty much flipped when I told him I went alone but got over it after 25 minutes of yelling at me, I was use to it.

When you're adopted into the Perry family you don't know who your going to get yelled at by being too nice to a stranger, or your cousin.

" It sounds like something that was never expected to happen, happened. Like some sort of miracle." Chase explained to me.

"So what your saying is that something that isn't suppose to exist came out from nowhere and just did" I asked him trying to make sence of all this.

He moved his hands in a certain motion as if saying 'your close'.

"So what am I suppose to do now? I mean it seems as if my life is depending on someone who doesn't exist" I said annoyed throwing my hands up in the air.

"Well I could say that I know where your coming from but I've never been in the same situation your in now..."

I smacked his shoulder and walked ahead of him rolling my eyes.

He looked shocked at my reaction and ran trying to catch up with me.

" This isn't a joke Chase" I said sternly putting up my hair as he tried not to laugh.

I looked over at him from the corner of my eye and asked harshly "What?"

He bit his lip and pointed at my nose, and I looked down immediately regretting it.

Right on my nose is a huge, and I mean huge spider which isn't moving, just sitting there, staring at me.

My breath hitched as I stared at it, trying not to make any sudden movements.

I have lived indoors all my life and spiders were never really inside my house so one on my nose just freaked me out.

Not alot of people know this about me but I'm arachnaphobic meaning I have an irrational fear of spiders.

You don't know how badly I wanted to scream hysterically but I held it in.

"Chase...get this thing...off of me" I begged, not moving an inch.

He rolled his eyes and came up right in front of me removing the spider slowly off my nose.

" Are you arachnaphobic? " Asked Chase removing the spider off my nose as I watched him.

I sucked in a deep breath and responded " yes, I am in fact. Where I lived not alot of spiders snuck in my house and if they did...you don't want to know"

He chuckled lightly when he removed it off my nose carefully but he placed it on his jacket's sleeve.

Instead of putting it down he moved it closer to my face as I backed away from him.

" Chase...what are you doing" I asked him almost tripping over my two feet.

" I want to know how you act when your scared" Chase said putting it closer to me as I tripped on my foot and fell to the ground.

Chase laughed and placed it on my arm and that was by breaking point.

"Ahhhhhh! Get this thing off of me!" I shouted standing straight up trying to flick it off.

When I got it off I noticed how Chase was laughing like crazy and I smirked.

Picking up the spider with the hem of my shirt I placed it on his head and that's when he stopped laughing and started swaying his hands in his hair trying to get it off .

I started laughing like crazy trying not to fall down.

When he finally got it off his head he looked at me and smirked.

" You asked for it" he yelled and started running after me as I started running and laughing as well.

Eventually he caught up to me by grabbing me by my waist and spun me around.

My hair band was pulled loose so my hair was everywhere making a crazy mess.

When he let me go he pinned me down on the ground and started tickling me.

" Chase...stop...please..." I gasped between breaths with tears in my eyes.

That's when he stopped and laughed as well falling down right besides me.

I looked over at him trying to catch my breath and asked " wh-why...are you...la-laughing"

He looked besides me and responded " you look funny when you're scared"

We continued to laugh as people stared at us, but as if they were remembering how it felt when they were our age.

Eventually we calmed down and started talking about anything, everything, and nothing.

"So you haven't exactly told me anything about yourself" Chase mentioned once we calmed down from our laughing fit.

Right now we were heading to the new froyo parlor they put about a few months ago.

" Well what do you want to know? " I asked him putting my messy hair up again.

He shrugged and responded " well, let's start fro the beginning. How did you meet Leo? "

I bit my lip nervously, telling him would practically tell him everything and I didn't want to tell him yet.

Though in order for him to understand I have to tell him, let's just hope that he wouldn't flip out on how the way Leo and I met.

" Well I was really young when this happened so I might be a little forgetful-" I started but stopped when Chase placed his hand on my shoulder and said reassuringly "it's ok"

I smiled at him and started again, looking ahead "well it was a hot summer day and my mom was teaching my brother and I how to use our energy to protect ourselves and the others around us when we need to. Of course my brother Ricky was fooling around like always trying to kiss up to my mom since he had this crazy idea that I was mom's favorite. I always believed that he was mom's favorite and that I couldn't change her mind of what she thought of me so I never kissed up to her. During one of his stupid stunts a man in a black suit came over. He looked like a government worker yet I couldn't exactly tell if he was. He seemed very interested in us and I found out that he had been watching our family for a while"

I looked over at Chase who looked deeply interested in what I had to say.

We walked into the froyo parlor and stood in line as I continued " He told my mom that he would buy us from her for 325 million dollars as if we were some sort of gadgets to him. My mom refused and the next thing I know, I see my mother on the ground, blood surrounding her and my brother and I being pulled away screaming and trying to let ourselves go but no luck. We were sent to some facility in the island of Cuba and we're locked away for who knows how long."

I stopped talking as we ordered our frozen yogurts and found a place to sit down.

" So your mom was killed when she refused to give you, and your brother away?" Asked Chase, taking a bit of yogurt from his cup.

I nodded and said " yeah I know. Not the most honorable way to die but bravest, to me anyway. So when we were locked up they started testing us on how powerful we were and what was our limit. At the end of the day we were just science expiraments that they liked to work on. They always told me that I was not normal, a freak if you will, and that in the real world everyone will just try to kill me since my life was worth nothing. I guess I believed them after a while, I was a freak to them and myself."

"I kind of know the feeling. Mr. Davenport use to tell us that we were created to do Missions and nothing more. I know he did what he did to protect us but bringing us down like that, hurt. He made it sound like we were some sort of freaks, though I'm sure he never meant it that way" Chase said placing his head on his palm.

I intertwined my hand with his and said "Chase he cares about you and weather you know this or not but he loves you. When you guys found out that he wasn't your biological father he wanted to die in fear that you would pick Douglas over him and trust me that hurts worse than getting stabbed in the chest"

Chase smirked at me and asked plainly "you read his mind, didn't you?"

I let go of his hand, looked away sheepishly and said " maybe..."

He laughed lightly as he threw away his yogurt as I continued eating mine.

"As I was saying, we trained, fought, we were barely fed, and also they would hit us because we were too exhausted, making us soar the next morning. Ricky use to tell me this poem before we fell asleep since mom use to say it to us all the time. It was like she was still here with us. Days turned to months and months turned to years. Before you know it they threw Leo in the same cage we were in. That's how we met. His dad was killed and his mom didn't know where he was so we just had eachother. He use to tell Ricky and I all these adventures he had with his mom and dad-"

" Wait a second? Tasha knows about you guys?" Chase asked cutting me off as I threw my yogurt away.

I shook my head when we headed outside.

It was dark out meaning I should be home around now but since my dad was away I had no curfew.

" She use to know about us until someone erased her mind with some sort of invention so she doesn't remember. She can get her memories back if we tell her our secret but Leo doesn't want that to happen yet."

I shivered from the cold rubbing my arms with my hands.

Chase noticed and took off his jacket placing it on my shoulders warming me.

"Thanks" I said, "anyway one day a man came in and snuck into the building trying to help us escape but it didn't work. He only made it out with my brother as Leo and I were captured and taken away near Mission Creek. It took a while but Leo and I escaped and eventually his mom found us both and put me into adoption. I guess you could figure out the rest."

"So is that why you were hesitant to tell me how you and Leo met, the first time we met? "Asked Chase as we crossed the street entering Mission Creek Forest.

I nodded looking up at him making contact with his green eyes immediately regretting it.

I started to get lost in his eyes as we started to lean in.

When our noses touched my eyes clouded over sending me into a vision.

* * *

"I'm going to find you one way or another" yelled a demonic voice in my head yet no image.

* * *

When I came back to reality I backed away from Chase and continued walking home.

I heard him groan behind me and I felt guilty, the guilty where you just want to hold them close and say sorry over and over again but now that he knows most of the story I can't risk him letting me pour everything else out.

And what in the world was that vision I just had?

Is someone tryin to find me, or Leo, or even Chase?

Why does my life have to be so complicated!

I looked up at the stars and noticed the wierd formation they were in.

They were all aligned, well to me anyway, and I felt like I should know what it means but I didn't sadly.

Once we reached my house I turned to Chase and said " Thanks. It was nice talking to you...about everything"

"We should hang out more often" he suggested.

I bit my lip and responded "I'd like that"

That's when I looked straight up into his eyes and started leaning in.

Once our lips met...

...everything turned black.

* * *

"Hey Raven" greeted Leo looking concerned.

I gave him a confused look and asked " hey Leo. Are you ok?"

He shook his head and said " no actually. What happened last night? I called you about 5 times wondering how the day with Chase went since you obviously didn't want to tell me why you were avoiding him and he didn't feel like telling me anything"

I closed my eyes trying to remember what happened on Saturday but all I remembered was was Chase dropping me off at my house.

"Sorry Leo, next time I'll answer. Can I tell you something?" I asked him handing him a smoothie.

Leo took it graciously and nodded, expecting me to continue.

"Chase...kissed me"


	13. Discoveries and little brothers

Running...

That's the only thing that came to mind during this whole fiasco and I was running fast.

If your wondering why, well there's a simple answer to that, Bree.

Bree was in trouble again and I needed to find her before Marcus did or it would be all over.

You see after the whole fiasco with principal Perry she saw me still in the gym when Adam picked up those weights and asked the foreign exchange student to lift them himself.

She flipped and tried not to let Adam know that I was inside with them.

When the robot was destroyed she came up to me and asked if I saw anything strange.

When I told her I did and how I already knew she was bionic, she tried to deny it and started running.

I don't know why I told her I saw them using bonics or how I already knew about it but I regret even mentioning it to her.

For some strangely obscure reason I couldn't help myself since I knew she was bound to find out some how.

I tried to stop her but she just disappeared into the forest without another word.

I told Chase and Leo what happened through my mind telepathy and they also joined me in the search for finding Bree.

Everything just flew past me as t tried to find any trace of Bree but I was rapidly getting tired.

I may be immortal but I'm not like a shadow, I also get tired very easily.

"Bree!" I called out but all I got in return was a blood curdling scream.

I could tell that everyone else had heard that and was now rushing to het to her hoping that it wasn't too late.

I ran towards the direction of the scream and saw exactly what happened in my vision a few days ago.

Marcus had both of her wrists in his hands under a strong grip as she let out another scream when he put more pressure on her wrists.

"Ahh look who joined the party" Marcus said grinning as Bree tried to move out of his grasp.

"Let her go Marcus!" I yelled at him through gritted teeth.

He just smirked at me, then threw Bree towards my direction hitting a tree.

I gasped and bent down to her level looking at any damage he's done.

Her wrist were badly sprained and bruised as her face just got fresh scratches.

"Don't worry Bree, your brothers and I will get you out of here" I reassured her while looking at a smirking Marcus.

"How did you find me so fast?" She asked astonished sitting up but wincing slightly.

I put my hand on her shoulders in a relaxing manner as if to shush her and turn around facing Marcus.

"Why are you doing this Marcus?!" I yelled at a still smirking idiot.

He chuckled and responded "well let's just say when I threaten someone I mean it"

" what does she have to do with me?" I asked standing up, glaring at the idiot.

Marcus cocked an eyebrow and said mysteriously "she has everything to do with you"

I looked at him confused while he just looked at another direction.

That's when he disappeared as Leo and Chase barely arrived and were relieved to find Bree ok.

Chase bent down and picked her up as she hissed in pain.

"Let's take her to my place. I have a healing potion that can heal her but let's hurry alright" I said placing a hand on Chase's shoulder, Leo on the other as we sped off into my house.

When Bree realized how fast we got to my place she had a scared look on her face.

We placed her on the couch as she kept on asking so many questions about everything.

She was acting exactly like Chase when he found out about Leo and I which is not fun.

I could tell Chase was nervous but happy to finally tell his sister about everything and I also could tell that he was silently asking permission to do so.

When she kept on asking the questions I looked over to Chase and said "go ahead" while Leo and I mixed up the healing potion for Bree.

Chase started explaining the whole story to Bree except for the part where she almost died a few weeks ago but that's a whole entirely different story.

When we gave her the potion she looked at it as if it was poison but drank it anyway.

When she was done she looked over to Leo and I and said "so wait? Leo and you aren't bionic but have abilities like a bionic and more"

Leo nodded and said "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner but our lives are pretty mest up at the moment and now that your here it's about to get pretty scary. You should thank Raven because without her you would be in a worse condition than you are now and she also risked her life to save Chase's life more than once"

Bree looked over to me as I was off in some corner trying to ignore their conversation but I knew what Bree was thinking and before she said anything I said "your welcome and I know your extremely sorry so let's just leave it as it is"

Bree looked at Leo and Chase questioningly until Chase responded to her unspoken question "she can read your mind, that's one of her abilities which can be pretty annoying sometimes"

I scoffed and said playfully "look who's talking"

I could sence Chase sending me a playful glare but looked back at his sister.

" Bree you have to promise not to tell a soul about the two or the belimix world. I had to make an oath and promise not to tell anyone and since we're siblings so the oath counts for you too. If you do tell anyone there will be conciquences for all of us."

We all looked at her hopeful as she bit her lip and said "alright, I promise not to tell"

We all sighed in relief when the ring started to appear on Bree's right hand making her also spellbound to the oath.

"What is this?" She asked in terror as we all laughed lightly.

Leo answered "it's the same ring Chase has so now your spellbound to the oath. You can go where no human can go unless they have the ring"

Chase held up his right hand revealing the ring as Bree sighed in relief.

" Your not the only one who freaked out about the ring appearing out of nowhere but you'll get use to it" Chase said shrugging as Bree admired the ring.

When she looked at her wrist she noticed that all the bruises and scratches were gone.

"I could definitely get use to this" she said as we all started laughing at the way she said it.

I looked over at the three of them and sighed, "guys I think it's time for you to go home. Mr. Davenport would be wondering where you were"

They all started to leave until Bree's face lit up and she asked us or herself, I couldn't tell "wait! If Raven and Leo let us in their secret it's only fair that we let her into our secret, right?"

I shook my head trying to say no, I even motioned my hands in a 'cut it off' motion but no such luck.

They just ignored me and continued talking as if I was not here, or invisible.

"Bree's right, I mean she's known our secret since I moved in with you guys. It's only fair" Leo said crossing his arms over his chest.

Chase smiled brightly and said "if you let us into your crazy life then it's only fair we do the same"

I kept on shaking my head no but it didn't work and the next think I knew I was being dragged out of my own house and into the forest.

"Guys I'm serious, let go" I begged but they didn't listen.

Instead they all smiled triumphantly at their success on not letting me loose and taking me to billionaire mountain.

When we got there I groaned, I felt like a prisoner and that wasn't a feeling I want to relive.

When they opened the door I was shocked to see Tasha cooking since I'm pretty sure we all know that Tasha can't cook.

" Oh hey kids, I'm trying out this awesome dish I found over the inter-"

She was cut off when the elevator doors opened and closed leaving a surprised Tasha behind.

When we arrived to the lab I saw Mr. Davenport working on something.

When Leo coughed, Mr. Davenport looked over to my direction as his eyes widen.

"Hey, remember me?" I asked nervously.

* * *

"Hey Chase, Adam" I greeted them while standing in the lunch line behind Chase.

"Hey Raven, wanna see the new tick I learned after school?!" Adam said excitedly as Chase rolled his eyes.

After that whole fiasco when Mr. Davenport found out that I knew about their bionics and how I knew for a very long time, I was now able to enter the lab with at least 1 other person besides me.

Not that I minded of course and since I'm one of Leo's best friend instead of some random person, I gained that position.

"Sure Adam" I replied paying for my lunch and walking over to the table they usually sit at.

I put my tray down looking up to see that Chase got stuck with a nasty looking yellow chair.

He moved it around before saying "man, I always get stuck with the wobbly chair"

"Here let me fix it. Hold my tray" Adam said handing Chase his tray with a serious look on his face before he tore the backboard of the chair and layed it on the table as if nothing.

Chase's eyes widen and turned into a glare as he hissed "Adam"

Everyone stared towards our direction and I nudged Chase as if a silent way of asking 'do something'.

"Budget cuts am I right? The evidence is all around us people" Chase continued as he looked at everyone nervously, trying to create a distraction.

I nodded agreeing with him as everyone went back to they were doing.

Chase took a step forward and whispered to his brother angrily "you maxed out your super strength didn't you?"

Adam scoffed and replied "of course I did, look who your talking to?"

I bit my lip stifling a laugh but I held it in so Chase won't kill me afterwards.

"This is so dangerous. You can't control your strength and it might cause a ton of glitches. We have to change you back now" Chase said sternly but Adam looked like he could care less.

"Calm down, your overreacting" Adam reassured Chase before grabbing his tray and place it on the table, causing it to break.

Now everyone looked at our direction startled and standing in their seats as we looked at them nervously before glaring at Adam.

"Ok, you can dial me down to a nine" Adam suggested as we looked at him bewildered.

I looked back at the people in the cafeteria and said "see, this is what happens when we don't use our money right"

I was trying to make a distraction of course as Chase dragged Adam and I out of the cafeteria looking at everyone nervously.

* * *

"I can't believe you maxed out your super strength after I specifically told you not to" Chase said agrivated as Adam fixed the capsule door and I sat on the cyber desk.

Adam walked up to him and responded, reasoning " In my defense, you telling me what to is like a monkey telling a hedgehog what to do. It's ridiculous...but it would make an awesome buddy cop movie"

I rolled my eyes and continued to use my phone as they argued, again.

"Can we please just get this over with, I have to get back to school. It's karaoke day in Latin class and I'm singing twinkle, twinkle, little star" Chase complained walking over to the other cyber desk.

Adam looked over at Chase confused before he sang twinkle, twinkle, little star in Latin.

"You do know your never going to get a girlfriend right?" Adam said as Chase glared at him and shot back " yeah, and yours is probably going to cut your food so we're even"

Boys, now I know what Bree has to live with.

Adam shrugged hus shoulders as Chase commanded "get in your capsule"

I didn't want to hear the rest so I just put on my headphones and listened to music.

After a while I saw Adam run across the room and hit the metal jar as it didn't make a dent.

He kept on hitting it but soon gave up and told Chase something making them both run across the room and out the lab.

I laughed and walked over to the metal jar and hit it making it leave a dent.

I smiled triumphantly while leaving the lab, following the two boys.

* * *

"Hey Chase I think that when you zapped me you took a little bit of weight off" Adam said looking down at his clothes which were currently baggy.

"Adam that's impossible. The recali-" Chase began but I didn't pay attention to what else he said.

I looked over at Adam and noticed that instead of Adam there was just a pile of clothes.

I bent down closer to the clothes and saw a half covered naked Adam covering any body parts he didn't want shown.

"Oh my god" I whispered while bending down on my knees.

"Adam? Raven? " Chase asked when he finished his rant, looking around.

"We're down here" I said shocked, grabbing Chase's attention.

When he caught sight of Adam he bent down on his stomach, balancing the weight on his arms as Adam shivered.

" Told ya I was losing weight" Adam said as Chase looked up at me, then back at Adam before letting out a big groan.

"Chase, what's going on!" He and I shrieked simultaneously.

Chase replied looking at his brother "I guess I was in such a rush to recalibrate his chip I forgot to enter the size parameters which caused a glitch and now..."

I looked over at Chase and practically yelled "Chase he's two inches tall and naked! At school!"

Adam glared at his brother and shrieked in his wierdly, now high voice "Yeah Chase, do something!"

I got up and ran into the nurses office and found the lost and found box, digging through it frantically while everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

When I found a small purple ninja outfit I ran out of the office and handed it to Chase who was now at his locker stuffing Adam's clothes inside and also Adam.

Wow I never thought that I would ever be seeing that, more like the opposite of what I'm seeing.

When Adam changed into it he glared at us both.

"Really guys, a purple ninja outfit you know purple is not my color" he wined stomping around.

I couldn't really see inside the locker so I layed my head on Chase's shoulder getting a better view.

I felt him stiffen slightly and I bit my lip to hold in a laugh.

" Sorry Adam, I got it from the lost and found. They only had two action figure costumes. That and a power girl outfit I doubt you'll fit into" I said sincerely.

"just hurry up and fix this! I can't stand bieng smaller than Chase" he said disgusted.

Chase look hurt and asked him "You know I've been smaller than you for my entire life, now you know what it's like. Do you remember all the names you called me?"

Adam looked amused and replied, remembering "Not all of them but I remember there was tiny pants mcgoon, micro man, tiny boy, ant boy, itsy mitsy little woman"

I looked up at Chase as he grinded his teeth together, got a top from a bottle and put it over Adam who frantically yelled "hey wha-hey why is it dark, what's going going on, hey let me out"

I laughed a little as Chase removed the top from Adam.

When Adam looked up at us he looked pist and shouted "hey what did ya do that for?!"

"Stop picking on Adam" I glared, trying not to laugh.

"I wanted you to see how it feels like to be picked on by someone larger than you, but since I'm a nice guy, now I'm a take you home to fix you" Chase said as sincere as possible.

Suddenly Adam had this serious face on and said "Thank you Chase, it's really big of you. And I don't get to say that very often"

Adam! Why did you say that?

"You just can't stop yourself can you?" Chase asked his brother.

Adam thought hard and said "uh I'll try. Ummmmm, you're huge...ly small - nope can't do it"

At that moment I backed away from Chase when he had a certain gleam in his eye and smile on his face.

"You know what, forget home, we're gonna have a little fun" Chase said, picking up Adam into the air.

"no no no no!"

Chase smiled at Adam's defensiveness and asked " you know that new tarantula in the science lab?"

"Oh yeah, Harvey, he's great." Adam replied stupidly.

I looked over at Chase eyes wide before he said "Well, let's see how great he is when he gets a surprise visit from a tiny purple ninja"

"No!" Shrieked Adam as Chase stuffed him in his pocket.

I looked over at Chase with my mouth agape and said "why the hell would you do that!"

Chase looked at me in disbelief and asked "after all he's done to me your going to take his side?"

"I'm not taking sides Chase. I'm just saying that this won't resolve the problem. This will only make things worst and take my advice, revenge is never the answer. If you need me I'll be in class trying not to get revenge on someone who said something mean to me" I said walking away, pulling my bookbag close as I headed to class.

* * *

"Adam? Adam where- Adam?" Chase repeated to himself shaking his pants frantically.

These girls looked at him as if he was crazy and I knew I had to save him somehow so I walked up to them and said "omg are you doing that new internet dance craze?"

The girls looked at me and shrugged before walking away.

Chase looked relieved and said "thanks. Your not mad at me are you?"

"Kind of" I responded plainly before saying "did you lose your brother?"

Chase nodded, confirming my answer and at that very moment Leo walked by.

We both ran up to Leo and were about to say something when he said "I don't want to hear about you two sucking faces"

Chase and I both blushed.

Leo wasn't happy when I told him about that so whenever Chase and I were alone Leo would come and try to never leave our side.

When we were alone Leo always assumed the worst (well not to me anywa-what am I saying?) And thinks we were making out.

Not true, though I wish it would b- no Raven.

Return to planet earth.

"What no! I accidentally shrunk Adam-" Chase began but I finished "and now he's gone"

Leo responded immediately "I got your backs. We were all kayaking, no questions asked"

Chase and gave him a bewildered look and said at once "we lost Adam"

Leo shook his head, patted both our backs and said "they're never going to buy it, just stick to the kayaking"

"Leo" I hissed.

Chase looked him straight in the eye and said "you have to help me"


End file.
